


cuccoon

by kimigross



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Storms, Trans Male Character, kagunes, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimigross/pseuds/kimigross
Summary: Urie doesn’t know exactly why he landed himself a boy who runs screeching into the ocean during a lightning storm, but it happened and he’s here and his boyfriend just ran screeching into the ocean during a lightning storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the third most self indulgent thing I've ever written

Urie looks up from the cutting board, caught by the words from the news anchor. “-massive precipitation wave coming from the south, increasing the likelihood of a thunderstorm and minor flooding throughout seaside communities.”

“Ooh, a storm?” Tooru pokes his head out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. 

“Tomorrow night.”

“We should go to the beach!” He says brightly, running off to their bedroom. “Watch the ocean.”

“Says minor flooding.”

“We’ll get out before that happens.” Urie glances towards the open door at the end of the hall, and Tooru’s bare ass as he pulls on one of Urie’s hoodies and nothing else. He cuts through a potato with a bit more force than strictly needed before pulling his eyes away. He’s weak. He’s a weak, malleable person and Tooru knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Why do you wanna go?” He asks, studiously ignoring Tooru as he pads down the hall and wraps himself to Urie’s side, leaning on him like a human kickstand. He’s boneless and warm after a late night shower, squirming and flushed, not quite drowning in fabric. Urie exhales. 

“It’d be fun!” he smiles brightly. “The beach empty, perfect weather, stop for ramen in the rain then come home?”

“We could get hit by lightning,” Urie says ominously, picking up the cutting board and going to slide the potato disks into a tinfoil packet with the onions. Tooru huffs.

“What time do you get off tomorrow?” 

“Three, But I can go earlier.” 

“Perfect. I’ll pack some blankets.”

Urie eyes him, putting down his knife. “I haven't said yes yet.”

“Yes you did,” Tooru says defensively. “With your eyes.”

“My eyes didn't say anything.”

“Yes they did, they were all,  _ Tooru, I think that’s a great idea; Tooru, I can't wait to indulge you on this because I think you’re the best thing since the word ‘promotion;’ Tooru, I want you over the back of the couch with my hoodie still on- _ ” Urie nudges him playfully to get him to shut up, sliding the tinfoil packet back in the oven and checking on the broth simmering on the stove. Tooru giggles. “Well don’t you?”

“Well, you pretty much summed up my constant internal monologue. Clearly I have nothing more to say to you.” He smiles, pulls Tooru close, and says quieter- “Except that I know  _ you're  _ the one who wants to get pounded over the back of the couch.”

“Evil Tooru,” Tooru whispers to himself, grinning.

“Good boy.”

“No, bad boy. Bad boy.”

“Right, sorry, sorry,  _ bad  _ boy.” Urie rolls his eyes. 

 

The wind is already picking up by the time Urie’s closing the hatch on the car, whipping his too-long bangs about his face. 

“Oooooh, I'm excited!” Tooru smiles, watching the darkening sky with barely contained giddiness. The air inside the car is still and warm in contrast to the rain beginning to dot the windshield. Tooru taps his fingernails on the wheel, humming brightly to himself as he gazes out at the growing storm.

Urie takes his hand and pulls it down to the glove box, grounding him there. 

 

Urie doesn’t know exactly why he landed himself a boy who runs screeching into the ocean during a lightning storm, but it happened and he’s here and his boyfriend just ran screeching into the ocean during a lightning storm.

“Tooru, stay on the beach!” He yells after him, from where he’s the safe distance of ten meters away from the water. Not that it matters. He’s soaked to the bone anyway.

It's useless. Tooru stands shin deep in the black water and stares at the opening sky, letting the rain pelt him in the face. He’s wearing a t-shirt and leggings. He’s fucking soaked. 

After maybe two minutes Tooru splashes back to the shore and up the beach, meandering back to him and dragging lines in the sand with his toes. 

“It feels warm.” He says, flushed and smiling. His hair is going into his mouth in wide, soaked strands. Urie laughs at him.

“Come on, we can watch from the car.” Urie pulls Tooru under his arm and runs back the way they came.

Tooru had the foresight to pack blankets and towels but not a change of clothes, so for the time being they lean the seats back and lay on towels to watch the sky blacken, heating on full blast. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Tooru murmurs. “I know you didn't really want to.”

“No, I did.” Urie smiles. “I know you love your storms.”

Rain patters, varying in volume, onto the roof, beading on the windows and the windshield. Tooru shifts in his seat, tries to get closer to Urie.

“You wanna go in the back seat?”

“Too much work.”

“No it’s not, we can lay down. Come on-” Urie sits up and leans around to push the back seats flat, then starts sliding himself back. No easy feat for a 27-year old 210 pound man with three fused vertebra. “Get over here.” He pulls the thickest blanket over the seats and helps Tooru over the partition.

He kisses his forehead and looks through the sunroof. A slice of lightning breaks the cloud cover, followed almost immediately by thunder. Tooru sighs, snuggling closer to him.

“Better?”

“Better.” 

 

They lay there until the tide comes in and the moon is visible in slices and glimpses between stormclouds. They’re still being pelted, on and off with rain and hail. 

Tooru shifts in his arms and murmurs. He’d fallen asleep a little while back, face stuck to Urie’s chest with saltwater.

He squirms and sits up, taking some of the blanket with him. Urie pulls it back and watches as he twists his wet shirt over his head, then lays back down and kicks off his pants and underwear. Urie follows his lead and gets naked, skin chilled and damp. They kiss and giggle and throw their clothes into the back of the trunk. Tooru’s hand sneaks behind him and grabs a firm handful of his ass, cold fingers and biting nails.

“Ooh, Mutsuki-kun, is there something you want?” Urie teases, reaching up to slide his palm over Tooru’s side, settling between his warm shoulder blades.

“Mmmaybe…” Tooru smiles into Urie’s jawline, pressing little kisses along his three-day scruff. “I’m so fuckin’ cold though…” 

“You wanna get ramen?”

“Sex then ramen.” Tooru says, wiggling closer to Urie and scratching his freezing little toes on his leg. “Warm me up?”

Urie grins. “Sure thing.” 

He sits up and turns Tooru onto his back, then reaches around and cranks the heat, laying their clothes over the vents. 

Tooru nods, approving. “Sexy.”

“Hell yeah.” Urie places himself belly down on top of him, stifling a grin. “Thinking ahead and problem solving.”

Tooru giggles. His hands are on Urie’s ass again. Urie leans down and kisses him, pulling the quilt out over them, pressing against each other with goosebumps and tacky skin that warms after a while. 

Tooru’s breath fogs up the air between them, damp and warm, while Urie kisses his neck. He can feel it across his ear, under his armpit where his bicep touches his side. Cramped and warming. He parts Tooru’s thighs with a gentle hand between them, reaching around to manhandle him into a better position, and his finger touches something slick and pulsing. He draws back, eyes wide. 

Tooru’s hazy, following him as he rears back, then seems to realize what exactly Urie’s touching. His eyes snap open.

His kagune, just a little, wiggling wing of it, has started to poke out of his back and is wrapping around Urie’s hand. Urie laughs awkwardly when he tries to pull away and it tightens, thickening around him as more spills out of Tooru’s body. 

“Uh-” Tooru licks his lips, twitching and wincing as the other wing and the tail start to emerge. “I didn’t mean to- I just gotta-”

“Let it out.” Urie says to him, watching as the wing crawls up his arm, less gentle than Tooru is with him. Tooru flinches. “It’s okay.” 

It’s been years since he’s seen his kagune, let alone used it. Sure, when they were younger, they would be all over each other and holding each other down and whatnot- but Urie’s missed it enough to appreciate seeing it now, coaxed out in a safe enough space, after Tooru had so much trouble with it in the past. 

Tooru squirms, his cheeks pinkening as Urie slides the wing between two of his fingers. “Can you-” He looks at Urie hopefully. “Can you too? Or has it been too long.”

“I don’t know.” Urie’s lying. He can feel it moving under his skin, making his shoulder twitch, his body shiver on its own as it prepares for the added weight. He doesn’t know if it’s just Tooru he’s responding to or if it’s Tooru’s scorpion kagune now attempting to wrap around them both. “Maybe a little later.” 

“It feels good…” Tooru whispers, sliding it across Urie’s skin. 

“You wanna use it?” Urie’s mouth goes dry even as he suggests it. It’s been so long. 

“Yeah.” Tooru smiles at him as his kagune pulls them closer to each other, tightening around the both of them. “It’ll be fun.” 

Thunder roils overhead. A quick glance through the sunroof proves that the sky is now completely pitch black, the trees whipping around and dragging on each other in the wind. 

Urie likes it.

Tooru kisses him and wraps his arms around his shoulder, not so subtly reaching for Urie’s kakhou, massaging it hard with the butt of his hand. It’s a different kind of pleasure- oily and thick, seeping through his body, but it’s good. Urie sighs. 

Tooru’s kagune uncoils the slightest bit, enough to slide down between their bodies and slide between their legs- rubbing lightly on them both, spreading slick around. Urie jumps and pulls back when a little section starts to touch his dick, attempting to wind around it even as he pulls away.

“You’re not seriously afraid of it.” Tooru says flatly, unimpressed, but pulls his kagune away from Urie.

“I’ve seen what it can do, I just don't want it anywhere near my dick.” Urie puts an arm around Tooru again and noses his neck. “Gimme some time, okay? We haven’t done this kinky shit in a while.”

Tooru laughs. “Didn’t know you were into tentacles, Urie-kun…”

“Dude, shut up-” Urie swipes his hand down Tooru’s belly, under the pulsing red muscle in his kagune, and between his legs, lightly pressing against him. His head tips back, moist lips parting. His kagune wriggles delightedly against the mess of blankets they’re lying on.

Urie grabs Tooru’s breast and rolls the dusty brown nipple between his fingers- teasing the other one with his tongue as he works Tooru over gently, mindful of the tentacles that have started to wrap around him again. 

A happy flutter runs through him.  _ He can’t let me go. _

A familiar ache in his shoulder, his scapula sliding away from his ribcage. He moans, teeth poking Tooru’s shiny nipple.

It almost hurts as it finally releases from his body, curling around his shoulder and up the nape of his neck, in a pulsing wing over his arm. Tooru grins breathlessly. “ _There you are_.”

Urie chuckles and shakes his head, bracing his wrist against Tooru’s pubic bone and speeding his strokes up- and enjoying the shiver and flinch that it elicits. His kagune softens, the normally wickedly sharp spikes climbing up his neck brushing against him as they wiggle around, intertwining with Tooru’s fingers when he touches them curiously. If he looks closely, he can see his own heartbeat in the bright veins inside. 

Tooru winds his kagune tight again, bringing them close. Tooru fits perfectly on top of him, in the dip of his belly and the hollow of his neck, in the bend of his knee. They kiss and kiss, grinding and moaning, the air between them heating, goosebumps disappearing. Tooru’s head bows when he finds a rhythm in their mindless touching, grinding mercilessly on Urie, nails biting into his chest, pushing him down. Urie’s head is supported by the coil of Tooru’s kagune, wrapped around his middle and over Tooru’s hip, keeping them together in a little nest of soft-shelled muscle. 

Urie moans from deep in his chest, his breath shortening as Tooru starts to shudder and curl on top of him. “Baby- stop, I wanna-”

“I know, I know-” Tooru says breathlessly, his hips stilling. He hikes himself up a little further, wetness dragging on Urie’s skin, and his kagune curls between them, coaxing Urie upright. 

Urie will never forget how Tooru looks, flushing while he takes Urie inside him, surrounded by their kagunes. He arches and bites his lip in concentration, and Urie feels it before he sees it, his inner muscles tensing, sliding him further in. His hands clench on Tooru’s thighs, and his kagune mimics the movement, winding around Tooru’s arm. 

He’s so warm, his slim little body twitching and humming. His lips are trembling, eyes closed and face desperate, breaths shaking. Tooru lowers himself back onto Urie’s chest, letting them rock together. Urie feels drugged, tired and warm and safe, relaxed like he hasn't been in ages, and lets Tooru use him as a cradle, his head falling to the crook of Urie’s neck. 

Tooru shifts his weight a few times before finding an angle to rock onto Urie- grinding against his belly, sealing them together. Urie’s breaths go ragged, his legs starting to numb themselves. 

Tooru’s mostly silent, but for his occasional satisfied noises as he lets himself become heavier, letting his kagune do most of the work bringing them together, the slow increase in intensity making Urie’s thoughts tilt away, arching up against Tooru.

“ _ My love, _ ” Urie gasps, and Tooru clenches, whimpers like he’s been holding it in for hours. His kagune tightens, moving them faster, and Tooru starts bobbing back as well, tilting his face up for Urie to kiss.

Urie comes first, crying out harshly as he fills Tooru up, pinned down and thrashing.

Tooru rides him through it, his expression lazily satisfied, kissing the tears off his face.

“I’m gonna tell everybody-” he whispers, while Urie’s still huffing and coming down. “Urie Kuki cries during sex.”

Urie laughs, so sensitive he shakes and cries. Tooru works him over again, pulsing and soft, grinding him between them and sheathing him. He grinds down softly, rocking his hips and letting Urie’s kagune wrap around his thigh, pulling him closer. It’s so wet and  _ good,  _ foreheads together and clutching damp skin and the cherry red lips trembling as they spread for Urie’s pink flesh, slick enough to wish they were closer, warm enough to make their pace unhurried and closed-eyed in bliss. Tooru shakes out a breathy moan when he seats himself fully, stroked and built up to the end of his rope, and contracts around him when his crown catches on the ridged inside of Tooru’s body.

Dimly he registers that he’s hard again, the thickness of Tooru’s kagune encasing them tighter, bringing them together like it’s an instinct. He feels what must be semen or slick drip down him onto his inner thighs. He sees his own hand, distantly, touch Tooru’s soft belly as if he would be able to feel himself inside, touch himself and watch as he made a space for himself inside his warm belly. 

Urie feels himself approaching another climax at a potentially embarrassing rate, even as Tooru rides him slow and soft, the image of him full of Urie and moaning still a little too much for him to handle. He grips Tooru’s hips and brings him down harder, his kagune tightening in surprise. The pace picks up, and Tooru lets it- he lets Urie fuck him, braces his hands against the floor on either side of Urie’s head and makes soft, desperate sounds. As if it will in any way diffuse the shame of coming too fast, he starts to stroke Tooru hard- twisting his wrist upside down and curling his fingers, forcing him to come. 

It works. Tooru groans, his breath coming in ecstatic bursts that get higher and higher, his tentacles spasming on the floor, and falls apart with a short cry that sounds like it hurts, his little body twitching and writhing with aftershocks. 

Urie gives in, Tooru’s orgasm making his stomach drop low in his gut and the fire spread through his body- he rolls them over and drives hard inside his exhausted body, his softness and his heat encasing him, punching out loud, desperate cries from him in the last hard, punishing throes. 

“Fuck-  _ fuck, Tooru-” _ Urie spasms and grits his teeth, grip tightening on the backs of Tooru’s thighs, bruising him and biting him while he fills him again, hot seed settling deep inside. 

Safe and warm in a tiny sanctuary, their naked bodies finding warmth inside each other. 

The storm rages on, and they’re still there, kissing and cleaning each other, kagunes retreating, almost unwilling to let go of their partners. 

Eventually they get dressed and go get ramen. The nasty bite on Urie’s neck fades fast- but Tooru makes sure to put it back before they get home. 

**Author's Note:**

> kakuja voice: FUCK HIM RIGHT IN THE PUSSY  
> your comments are my lifeblood. oyasumi


End file.
